


Midnight

by seamusdeanforever_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5061919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seamusdeanforever_archivist/pseuds/seamusdeanforever_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By Larme</p><p>Happy New Year! XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Cora: this story was originally archived at [Seamus/Dean Forever](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Seamus/Dean_Forever), which I opened in 2002, and which was closed in 2005 when the server that hosted it was closed. To re-open the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2015. An announcement was posted to OTW media channels, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Seamus/Dean Forever archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/seamusdeanforever/profile).
> 
> ***
> 
> DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.
> 
> Author notes: Written for cocoalatte <3! Thank you americanrage for the beta :) Happy New Year everyone!

Five minutes before midnight.

Seamus smiles, grins, winks and laughs, because it is New Year's Eve and his parents allowed him to go to Lavender's party. He can't believe there are so many people. All of Hogwarts seems to be there, minus some Slytherins and of course, the professors. He pictures Snape with one of those ridiculous and colourful paper hats on his greasy hair, dancing to a frenzied rhythm with Trelawney. He whispers to Dean: "Can you imagine Snape partying?" and Dean gives him an incredulous laugh, as if the same image was crossing his mind. But then, maybe it was.

Four minutes before midnight.

A Hufflepuff rushes to the garden to throw up, and Lavender, a frown on her pretty face, witnesses her most beautiful rose bushes being soiled. Dean offers him a champagne flute, and Seamus stares at the golden bubbles rushing up to the surface. Following Dean's example, he takes a sip, and it's fuzzy, bitter and sweet, cold against his tongue and warm in his throat, it tingles and soothes at the same time. Lavender definitely throws the classiest parties, Seamus decides.

Three minutes before midnight.

Everyone is gathering on the terrace, in front of the big crystal clock charmed to hover a few feet above the swimming pool. Its silvery hands seem to be pointing at the stars, and Seamus can't help but think that it is a sign, that it means something, then he smirks at himself, because when has he become so soppy?

Two minutes before midnight.

Parvati's petite figure stands high on her gigantic heels, as she explains they have to do the count down. "Instructions on how to count? We're not all as drunk as you 'Vati!" someone jokes in the crowd. She blushes, because she is indeed The Girl Who Flirted And More with 90 percent of the masculine population of this party during the evening.  
Seamus hears Dean's familiar chuckle beside him, and he idly wonders if he was one of them. A tinge of something he can't quite recognise stirs in his stomach.

One minute before midnight.

The night is a bit cold, but Seamus doesn't mind because a couple of excited Ravenclaw girls push him right against Dean's warm body. Seamus holds on to his cup, trying not to clutch it too tightly. He feels feverish and impatient, as if about to make a parachute jump, with the immensity of a deep blue ocean beneath him.  
The guests begin to count, in a joyful out of synch murmur that rises up to the velvet sky, becoming stronger as Zero approaches. Dean glances a last time at Seamus with a bright smile, and then, eyes following the second hand of the clock, they join their voices to the chorus.  
5 time moves so slowly...4 but so fast...3 he yells but doesn't hear himself...2 closes his eyes...1 for a second

HAPPY NEW YEAR !

Everybody finds someone to hug, to kiss, and in the middle of all the cheerful confusion and "happy new year" echoes, Seamus' lips find Dean's.  
He gasps, ready to pull back and blame the bloody champagne, but Dean's mouth presses back.  
Lips against lips and no one notices, they celebrate, some of them kiss, too. Lips against lips and this hand on his cheek, gently, so he closes his eyes, too.


End file.
